Dame la pasada weon oh! - ArgChi
by lady-naniii
Summary: Manuel tuvo un extraño sueño húmedo el cual lo deja con ansias sexuales durante todo el día, lamentablemente su novio Martín no esta de animo para hacer nada, así que el chileno hará lo que sea para lograr su cometido. ArgChi hard


Ese día el chileno se había despertado con unas ganas enormes de intimar con su pareja, es decir, se sentía horriblemente caliente, como si algo le estuviese produciendo una llama volcánica dentro de sí, como si se fuese a derretir por ese calor intenso que sentía, miró hacia al lado apagando la alarma del celular con disgusto, había tenido un sueño bastante homosexual con Martín, esa era la principal razón por la cual se sentía tan empalmado, rodó los ojos algo asteado por la situación, es decir, no es como que a él le guste admitir esa clase de cosas, no, para nada, y menos aclarar lo fleto que se sentía, sin embargo esas ganas que tenía eran horribles, miró la hora eran las siete y veinticinco, rayos, era demasiado tarde para tener un rapidin con Martín en la ducha, generalmente se pasaban y no podía llegar tarde hoy, era día viernes y tenían una reunión importante, para su desgracia también, Martín ya se había levantado.

Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, no pudo evitar toquetearse mientras estaba en la ducha y sus intentos por no gemir fueron notados por el argentino que pasaba a buscar su maletín a la pieza ya después de haberse duchado y vestido – ese pibe me pone caliente... pero hoy no podrá ser… tengo partido de futbol y tengo que verlo- se dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para irse.

-Chao amor, nos vemos a la tarde, no te pajees mucho que llegaras tarde a laburar- se rio de lo que dijo, sabía que manu no lo tomaría con mucha gracia, es más se alteraría y exactamente eso pasó, pronto lo escucho garabatear "ándate a la chucha weón" -también te amo – gritó de lejos mientras se iba.

Manuel se quedó un rato más bajo el agua fría, tenía que sacarse ese calor horrible que sentía, tenía que tener la mente clara en su trabajo, salió rápido de la regadera para vestirse adecuadamente y marcharse en su auto. Todo parecía calentarlo ese día, al tomar la palanca de cambio se exitó, esa mentalidad sucia que poseía le hacía pensar en otra cosa, es más, se entusiasmaba cada vez que debía moverla, le hacía gozar el pensar que le tocaría un rojo en el semáforo y debía pasar el cambio aprovechando de manosear esa tubular y dura estructura, le recordaba a Martín… se sentía enfermo, esto estaba mal, se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada totalmente rojo, en lo que vio por el vidrio retrovisor un trasero ¿Por qué su espejo quedaba justo dando a un trasero? Se quedó observándolo por un rato y millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, el soñar las posibilidades que podría hacer manoseándolo, o que fuese Martín quien manoseara el suyo, en serio necesitaba refrescarse, tragó saliva y mascó fuerte su labio inferior para volver a la realidad con un poco de dolor.

En la oficina sin querer empujó a un empleado, como andaba semi distraído no se percató de su accionar, esté llevaba un vaso con agua el cual le empapó el torso dejándole la camisa totalmente pegada a su piel. El castaño quedo anonadado, el ver ese pequeño pezón erecto por el frio del agua, le recordaba cuando se bañaba junto a Martín y él le mordía sus tetillas, sus mejillas se coloraron de sobremanera y desvió la vista – sorry…. ¿Estai bien?- le preguntó al oficinista, quien le respondió con un "no se preocupe, solo fue algo poco, me seco altiro" el castaño lo quedó mirando un poco más, necesitaba, realmente necesitaba pronto llegar a la casa y tirársele encima a su pololo, no aguantaría mucho si no lo hacía.

A la hora de reunión a uno de los socios le sonó el celular, era su esposa la cual tenía problemas para engendrar hijos, así que lo llamaba porque estaba en periodo fértil y lo necesitaba, el socio se disculpó muchos de ahí lo entendieron, Manuel se volvió a poner rojo, ahora se pasaba por la cabeza él en esa situación, sería bastante cómodo que a pesar que tu pareja estuviese en reuniones él lo llamara cuando tuviese ganas y más encima que le perdonen porque es un tratamiento médico… tsk, como le gustaría poder usar esa escusa en ese momento, ya se sentía hasta de mal genio pensar que ese tipo simplemente se iba todo feliz mientras él estaba inmensamente caliente y necesitado.

Pronto la reunión terminó, se sentía inmensamente feliz, al fin se iría a su casa y si era necesario violar a su pareja lo haría, realmente era urgente su necesidad, aunque sabiendo que es Martín… no cree que sea necesario llegar a esos niveles, si había algo que caracterizaba a su novio era lo caliente que se ponía a la hora que se le ocurriera.

Se dirigió al ascensor el cual de la nada se llenó enormemente, quedó tan apretado en este que no pudo evitar notar que alguien lo punteaba por atrás con un enorme paquetote, no sabía bien si era "eso" o tal vez un celular, quizás se estaba pasando muchas películas por la mente, sin embargo se sintió excitado, incluso no dudó en mover un poco la cadera para rosarse un poco más, su rostro siempre mirando al piso para evitar que alguien notara su cara de felicidad y excitación, pronto se bajó y notó que lo que lo tocaba era un estuche de maquillaje que llevaba en la mano su secretaria, de inmediato se le vino a la mente los juegos con consoladores que algunas veces le permitía efectuar al rubio… ¿pero qué mierda pasaba con él? Él no es un enfermo maniaco del sexo, ¿Por qué hoy, por qué se siente tan excitado?

Llegó a la casa tras haber manoseado bastante rato la palanca de cambios, eso lo hacía sentirse tan denigrado, se sentó en una silla mirando al suelo, estaba rojo, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en el día y lo necesitado que se encontraba, requería algo que lo hiciera salir de ese pensamiento de placer carnal, así que se fue a cocinar, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue tallarines con vienesas y fue cuando llegó el argentino, al parecer venia enojado, eso era perfecto, Martín se sentaría, él lo consolaría, pronto se entusiasmaría y así podría saciar su sed, si, era un plan que no podía fallar, actuar a veces un poco como puto era demasiado efectivo para calentar al mayor.

Entonces fue cerca de él y lo miro con cara de deseo – hola tincho- le dijo con tono sensual mientras le indicaba con el dedo que se acercara, Martín rodo los ojos, no se sentía con ganas de nada, su entrepierna estaba totalmente disgustada ese día, solo esperaba que el partido fuese victorioso o se iría a la re mil puta.

El castaño se acercó entonces, le tomo la cara mientras le paso la lengua por los labios, Martín simplemente miro enojado para otra parte y le dio un beso amargo al chileno que tanto lo deseaba, incluso este le paso la lengua por el cuello y el rubio lo esquivo, ok, el plan "actuar como puto al recibirlo" falló, vamos por la opción dos, se dijo el chileno.

-Listo Martín, está servida la cena- el mayor se acercó a la mesa para pronto sentarse, al menos el chileno le había hecho algo rico para comer, en eso lo vio llegar solo vestido con un delantal y un bóxer, se veía deseable, mucho más que de costumbre, con ese pelo desordenado y esas piernas, esas hermosas piernas que tantas veces las había recorrido con sus manos, ahora parecían no importarle en lo absoluto, estaba asteado, quería paz, realmente no iba a hacer nada esa noche.

Manuel se sentó en la silla sin parar de mirar con deseo al rubio, pareciera que sus feromonas estaban al máximo, como si estuviese en celo total, pinchó una vienesa con su tenedor para pronto llevársela a la boca y lengüetearla de arriba hacia abajo, la untó en salsa de tomate, para nuevamente lamerla y echársela entera a la boca, como si realizara una felación. El mayor parecía en shock mirándolo, pero al parecer la molestia fue más grande que la calentura y se dedicó a comer, Manuel trataba de acaparar su atención por cualquier método, en una se quemó la lengua e hizo un gemido orgásmico de dolor, Martín solo se puso algo rojo.

-¿!Que chucha te pasa oh!?- ya bastante molesto se encontraba, se había rebajado totalmente a actuar como perra para calentarlo, pero este no le hacía caso.

- No tengo ánimos manu… -

-¡Puta oh! ¡Ándate a la mierda!… - se empezó a comer su plato de comida normalmente, es decir como bestia, tenía hambre y no había comido nada ya que solamente se había dedicado a intentar excitar al mayor.

Pronto se fueron a acostar, Martín prendió la tele, y se ubicó encima de la cama solo con su polera sin mangas y su short de pijama, Manuel por su parte estaba vestido solo con la camisa del mayor la cual le quedaba grande y se encontraba toqueteándose las piernas para que el ojiverde se excitara, además necesitaba manosearse, el calor no se le iba y realmente quería deshacerse de esa calentura, además sabía que el solo no iba a poder, necesitaba, más bien requería a Martín para sacársela.

-Martu~~ -

-¿Que pasa pibe?- dijo el otro mientras divisaba que ya había empezado su partido, Argentina vs Brasil.

-¿Te gustan mis piernas?- le dijo mientras las movía muy cercana a la vista del otro, pero este no lo veía para nada, el partido era más importante para el ahora que cualquier cosa- si manu, muy linda tu pierna- el castaño rodó los ojos y una vena palpitaba en su cabeza, se estaba enojando demasiado…

Había pasado un buen rato, Martín llevaba 30 minutos puteando la televisión, iban empatados a cero aun y eso le ponía los nervios de punta al trasandino, en lo que el chileno aún no se rendía para nada, se encontraba ahora abrazado al rubio, subiéndole la polera y metiéndole la mano por entremedio, tirándole uno que otro pelito del pecho, aunque no tuviese muchos alguno encontraba, al parecer Martín no reaccionaba.

Luego llegó el entre tiempo, Martín estaba histérico no podía creer que aun iban empatados y siquiera un gol había hecho su selección, ¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí? Todo era culpa del árbitro que había cobrado unas faltas y tarjetas amarillas de la nada, seguramente estaba comprado, pensaba mientras alegaba, Manuel se aprovechó de la situación de distracción del argentino para sentarse arriba de su cadera- Martín no te amargui por weás ¿querí?… ahora relájate que te voy a hacer sentirte bien- decía mientras se mecía arriba de él – Martín lo miro con desgano, aunque no podía negar que la vista era buena, demasiado buena y la sensación mejor, pero al parecer su "amiguito" no se entusiasmaba aun, en eso empezó el segundo tiempo e hizo a un lado a Manuel porque no le dejaba ver.

-Puta que eri … ¡Weón culiao, ándate a la chucha maricón, hijo de puta!- le gritó el chileno quien se sentía horrible, su orgullo estaba por el suelo ese día, estaba desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer, el argentino ni siquiera quería tocarlo, al parecer debería buscar otro método para saciar su sed de placer, en lo que se comenzó a vestir, escucha gritar a su pareja un "Goooool" que le salía de las entrañas, al parecer se sentía demasiado feliz ahora, sin embargo ahora era él el que no quería nada que ver con el rubio –chao- le dijo de repente y Martín no reaccionó de inmediato, siguió celebrando la alegría de ese gol maravilloso de media cancha. El menor tenía una cara de poto horrible, se sentía pasado a llevar, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a ir a la entrada, pegó un portazo horrible en la puerta de la pieza de ambos y fue lo único que hizo reaccionar al argentino. ¿Acaso manu…? ¡Por la mierda… manu me ha seducido todo el día!, pensó el argentino en ese instante, como si en todo el día sus neuronas no hubiesen sido capaz de recibir el impulso nervioso ni hacer sinapsis de lo que había realmente pasado ¿y ahora donde mierda se dirigía? Fue corriendo a la salida y vio como Manuel se subía al auto, en lo que se apresuró y le golpeo la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas boludo?-

-¿Que te importa weón?, sigue viendo tu weá de partido y a mi déjame tranquilo –

-Vamos manu, decime dónde vas-

-….-

-Habla manu, ¿a donde mierda vas?, sé que estas más caliente que la mierda-

-Por ahí a curarme-

-¿Pero que mierda vos? ¿Acaso solucionas todo emborrachándote manu?-

-¡Puta la weá!Weá mía como soluciono mis problemas po!… además a vo no te parece importar… y –en lo que decía esto sin pensarlo, bajo la voz- tengo ganas de ti po…-

A Martín pareció parársele el corazón… Manuel era adorable hasta cuando estaba enfermo de caliente, sonrió y lo miro galán- ¿y no queres que te de un "trozo" de mí? –palabras que tomaron un doble sentido exquisito a los oídos de Manuel, el cual rojo como tomate, se bajó del auto, dio un portazo, tomó a Martín y lo arrincono de manera brusca contra este- ¡maraco culiao! ¿! Tanto te costaba decir esa weá hace como 4 horas atrás por la chucha!? Nooo pero al fleto este hay que rogarle… ¡hijo de puta culiao! Me teni como el pico…!-le dijo con todo el odio que había sentido por horas por no recibir lo que con tantas ansias andaba buscando – te hací de rogar maricón-

El argentino solo se rio y se llevó a Manuel a la pieza nuevamente, después de todo le encantaba que el chileno lo necesitara y si lo hacía exasperarse por él era aún más placentero, era un amor sádico y masoquista a la vez, amaba que Manuel se volviese loco insultándolo con esas palabras tan raras que decía, se le hacía tierno verlo totalmente rojo y con los ojos lagrimosos insultándolo de esa manera- awww mi manu, veni, sentate arriba mío como denante que me gustó mucho, déjame terminar de ver el partido que solo le quedan 10 minutos y te doy todo lo que quieras amor- le decía mientras Manuel se rosaba nuevamente contra el otro y ahora sus nalgas eran apretadas por esas grandes manos del argentino, si algo le gustaba del mayor eran esas grandes manos que poseía, parecían abarcar casi todo el ancho de su cuerpo.

Pronto se fue deshaciendo de la ropa que le aprisionaba, meciéndose sobre el otro no tardo en erectarse, y lo sentía duro, realmente estaba tan caliente y desesperado, se acercó al cuello del mayor el cual trataba de ponerle atención a la tele, sin embargo Manuel luchaba intensamente por atención y al parecer estaba ganando, empezó a mascar esa zona tan blanda de la piel del otro, a lamer de arriba hacia abajo mientras se abrazaba al torso del mayor sin parar de mecer las caderas.

-Mmmgh ya po Martín apaga la weá- decía aun frotándose arriba del rubio, quien parecía hipnotizado en el monitor.

-¡La puta madre ahora no manu, esperá un poco más que esos putos nos empatararon!- Manuel estaba enojándose de nuevo, al parecer toda la concentración que había podido acaparar de parte del rubio se fue a la mierda cuando los brasileños empataron a los argentinos- ¡por la concha de su madre, hijos de la re mil puta, negros de mierda!- alegaba sin alejar las manos del trasero de Manuel, hace rato las había colocado ahí, a lo que el castaño pensó que estaba cediendo, sin embargo solo fue una idea falsa.

-¡Puta la weá! Ya po Martín, te juro que si no me dai la pasada ahora, no te la voy a dar en un mes weón, por muy caliente que estí… ¿y vo no queri eso verdad? – se lo dijo con la voz más terrorífica que podía al oído, Martín trago saliva e intentó calmar un poco al chileno – tranquilo manu, solo dame unos putos 5 minutos, si ya casi termina el partido, a bueno y el tiempo extra ponle unos 7 minutos che, no te exasperes pibe-

-¿¡Que no me exaspere weón culiao!? ¡He estado esperando todo el puto día! ¡No puedo aguantarme más po culiao!- se paró rápidamente del torso del argentino y lo miró con esos ojos asesinos de una persona con frustración sexual y más porque botó su orgullo por el suelo – te doy dos minutos… -se sentó en la silla con un aura maligna la cual se percibía a cuadras de la casa, Martín estaba nervioso, había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo, además del calor insoportable que había hecho todo el día, ahora estaban empatando con los brasileños y Manuel al lado de él con una cara de poto horrible, realmente esto no podía ser un peor día, fue entonces cuando entre el nerviosismo de una posible paliza por parte de Manuel, o que lo dejara en abstinencia por un mes, y la probabilidad de no ganar el partido lo estaban matando, además los dos minutos ya habían pasado, el castaño se veía decidido a mandarlo a la mierda, y fue cuando el narrador del partido dijo que se iban a ir a penales si ninguno de los equipos lograba hacer un gol antes de los 3 minutos que restaban del partido, Martín empezó a sudar frio realmente quería saber cómo terminaría el partido, sin embargo el menor esperaba una respuesta, suspiro y le dijo lo más suave que pudo – dame solo unos minutos más manu…-

-¡No weón! ¡Ya no aguanto! Cuando vo queri… yo… ¡puta oh! ¿sabi que mah? ¡tu weá de partido se va a la chucha!–se acercó a la televisión y la tiró al piso sin importar que se destruyera, incluso por si no quedaba hecha pedazos, se aseguró pisando los trozos hasta hacerlos añicos, por su parte el argentino quedó estupefacto, había visto a Manuel enojado varias veces pero jamás, ¡JAMAS! había roto la televisión, su preciada televisión, ahora él era el enojado, necesitaba saber si ganarían ese partido o lo empataban , exacto, para él no estaba la posibilidad de perder, menos con su rival el brasileño.

-¿!Que mierda hiciste pelotudo!?- le grito enojado tomando a Manuel de los hombros y mirándolo con odio- ¿acaso no podes entender de una puta vez que ese partido es re importante, que te puedo garchar en cualquier otro momento!?-

-¡Cuando te digo que quiero ahora, es ahora mierda!-

-¡cuando te digo que no quiero, es porque no, hijo de puta!-

Pasaron unos instantes mirándose con odio total, hasta que el celular del argentino empezó a sonar, el castaño fue el que reaccionó más rápido tomándolo para pronto contestar, sabía que si por algún motivo era el brasileño, se burlaría del argentino porque perdió y Martín se amuraría- ¿¡que queri culiao!?- contestó el chileno

-Menino manuel, eu quiere falar con Martín-

-No está… ¿pa´h que lo queri?- dijo cortante, Luciano notó de inmediato que el castaño estaba furioso, tragó saliva y tratando de parecer amigable le dijo- eu solo quería desearle suerte al tincho, para los penales ya que, bueno… -se escuchó un silencio y en eso otra voz resonó en el teléfono, ahora era el uruguayo al habla, su equipo se encontraba en repechaje y le convenía que Argentina perdiera para así pasar a las semifinales- che manu, decile al pelotudo de mi primo que pierda –

-¿¡Tú y el culiao del Luciano creen que estoy pa´h sus mierdas de recados weón!? ¡Métanse su partido por la raja!- tiró lejos el celular, el cual chocó en la pared y se hizo tira también, Martín sabía que Manuel tenía unos enojos de mierda, no sabía si combatirlo o darle en el gusto, después de todo su orgullo era el que estaba en juego ahora – ok weón… ahora te podi ir bien a la mierda… ¿sabi que ma?… termino con voh… filo, se acabó… ándate a la chucha… me devuelvo a mi departamento… - Manuel estaba siendo irracional, su enojo se había salido de control, parecía un ser sin razonamiento lógico, Martín trataba de analizar un punto el cual todos quedaran en buenas, tomó del brazo a Manuel y lo tiró a la cama, éste se sonrojo y abrió los ojos enormemente –¿¡Que mierda tratai de hacer!? ¡Si ya te dije que terminamos weón! No quiero hacerlo más contigo, salete de encima!- el rubio rodó los ojos y le tomó las muñecas fuerte para que el otro no pudiese escapar, además se notaba a leguas que no lo haría, tenía una excitación demasiado grande como para ir muy lejos- a ver Manuel, ¿!vos crees que yo soy tu puto personal? También tengo derecho a echarme un día en la cama a ver el partido tranquilo, pero ya no lo podré hacer hasta que compremos una tele nueva, te ponés como mina ¿sabes? A veces no entiendo cómo puedo estar con vos, o como te soporto-

-…- estas palabras le dolieron enormemente al chileno quien lo miraba con esos ojos miel abiertos totalmente, de repente toda esa calentura se le fue del cuerpo, al parecer había llegado muy lejos por un poco de placer, se sentía mal, desvió la mirada y la vista se le cristalizó, solo habló en voz baja con esta semi quebrada - al parecer… en realidad todo se acabó…- el labio inferior le comenzó a tiritar, no quería perder a Martín, a pesar que sus caprichos fuesen bastante grandes, odiaba con todo su ser el no ser tomado en cuenta, o que no le pusieran atención… realmente por eso se había enamorado de Martín, era el único quien siempre andaba pendiente de él y realmente lo escuchaba, pero ahora, lo estaba perdiendo por sus caprichos… era una razón idiota tal vez… sin embargo fuerte para él.

-¿¡Que mierda decis manuel!?... ¿vos crees que te voy a dejar ir así como si nada?… tenes que devolverme mi celular y la televisión… -

-…- ok, si Martín prefería sus cosas materiales antes que a él realmente era porque todo acabó, quizás no quería nada con él por lo mismo, ya no había nada que hacer - … suéltame… ahí en mi bolso hay plata pa´h que te compri tus weás…- no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y fue cuando Martín se acercó a su oído para decirle "¿ya estas más calmado, amor?", y su mundo volvió a brillar, solo lo estaban volviendo a tierra, y vio al frente de él ese hermoso sol que la iluminaba –sorry Martín… me desubique con el tema… sorry por tu tele y tu celu… y… y por no dejarte ver el partido..-

-Ya boludo, ya pasó… solo me debes algo-

-¿Que querí que haga?- el castaño ya notaba un mal presagio de todo esto.

-Esto no te saldrá muy barato manu… rompiste el celular nuevo… y la tele que me regalo el seba… y no me dejaste ver el partido de eliminatoria… ¿vos que crees que va a pasar eh?-

-Puta… weon…-

-Quiero que seas mi sirvienta sexual por toda la semana, tal como lo hiciste hoy manu… me alegraste el día mientras tratabas de calentarme y vaya que lo lograste, aunque realmente hoy no tengo ganas, pero ya que estamos con esas facetas ahora no te me escapas pibito-

-¡conchetumare! ¡No! Weón eso no po, si queri te regalo una tele de 40 pulgadas pero…-

-Shhhh manu… eso lo hablamos después, ahora veni que este argentino quiere a su chileno ahora- de ese modo le soltó las muñecas para apoderarse de su cuello y Manuel se lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma, tanto que por fin le concediera su deseo y que lo amara tanto, sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón abrazando a ese cuerpo que ahora estaba arriba suyo – ya vas a ver manu que este argentino te va a complacer hasta tus más profundos deseos carnales-

-Siempre tan sobra´o tu… ya déjate de hablar y manoséame po-

-Que andas puto manu jajaja-

-Callate culiao, y agárrame el poto-

-Jajajaaj sos un pelotudo- llevó su mano al trasero de Manuel tal como este se lo pedía, lo adoraba, adoraba pasar su mano por aquella zona e ir resbalándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a esas piernas, como amaba esas piernas, pronto le desabrochó el pantalón, no era lo mismo topar a Manuel por sobre la tela, y así lentamente los deslizó hasta dejar al menor desnudo, puesto que no estaba usando ropa interior –uuuh manu mirá como estás, apenas si te he tocado y ya estas re duro – sonrió el argentino creyéndose lo máximo al excitar tanto al chileno.

-Callate weón, ya estaba así de antes… -no pudo evitar colorarse hasta el alma, desvió la mirada mientras empezaba a sacarle la polera a Martín, lo hizo rápido, realmente quería sentir ese calor único que solo el argentino le podía brindar, le recorrió la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos escondiendo su cara en el hombro del otro para besarlo, oler su esencia y saciarse en ella- Martín~- el otro sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, tomó una de las piernas del castaño haciendo un movimiento brusco para empezar la acción de una vez, tomó el miembro del más pequeño en su mano derecha, mientras se metía entre las piernas del otro para abarcar más espacio y estar más cerca de la boca del otro y besarlo, besarlo hasta que sus bocas se rasgaran de tanta fogosidad con que lo hacían- mmmgh- gimió el menor, esa lengua era tan deliciosa, lo hacía subir al cielo y caer para luego volver a subir- aggh ~- intentaba bajarle el bóxer al otro, sin embargo Martín insistía en mantenerlo abajo casi sin movimiento, se estaba desesperando, también quería participar del encuentro, deseaba tocar esa entrepierna, esas nalgas bien formadas del otro –ya po~- dijo en un jadeo mirando sediento al rubio.

-Dejá que juegue un poco más Manuel- dicho esto, empezó a mascarle el cuello, besando la zona y chupeteando, dejando un camino de marcas muy notorias hasta el pecho del menor, se detuvo ahí para chupetear un poco esos erizados botones del menor – agghh nooo mmmg ahí ag Martín…- se sujetó del cabello del otro, tironeando mientras uno que otro espasmos en su espalda pasaba, el otro insistía en lamerlos de un lado hacia otro- vamos manu si yo sé que te encanta- dejó de sostener la pierna de Manuel para tomar el pezón libre y apretarlo, Manuel estaba rojo y su respiración estaba agitada, realmente se sentía muy excitado, cierta escena le recordó su sueño, era precisamente como un dejavu -mmmghh agh ya..po aghh de..deja~ - el otro solo le miró con ojos traviesos aun succionando esa parte, sintiendo como el menor se contraía bajo suyo, ya su erección estaba doliendo donde estaba apretada al bóxer por lo que soltó al menor quien extenuado jadeo y tomo un poco de aire mientras veía como el pene del mayor era liberado de su prisión, ahora era cuando podría atacar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para atraer la cintura de su pareja- no digai ninguna weá obscena ¿queri?...- dijo nervioso, mientras agarraba el miembro del rubio con su mano y tras moverlo un poco comenzó a lamer, de un lado hacia el otro primero, luego dando círculos por el glande, hasta que al fin se lo metió a la boca, su cara estaba encendida, tanto que hasta parecía brillar en la oscuridad, aunque no podía negar que esto también le calentaba, se sentía a mil por minuto, escuchar los jadeos de su pareja y como le tomaba de la cabeza para aumentar más y más el ritmo, se estaba ahogando pero aun así lo disfrutaba y seguía en su quehacer –¿te gusta weón?-

-¿Qué? aggh ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tsk- enredó sus dedos en el desordenado pelo del menor envistiendo con las caderas como si lo penetrase una y otra vez, era delicioso esa cavidad tan húmeda realmente lo excitaba sentía que se correría en algún momento, sin embargo no era tiempo de hacerlo, aún quedaba mucha noche y mucho por disfrutar complaciendo a su chileno, lo separó brusco para atraerlo a su boca y besarlo apasionadamente , mientras sus manos le acariciaban el trasero para entonces levantarlo y obligarlo a que enrolle sus piernas en su torso, moviendo sensualmente su cadera contra la del otro, frotándose los miembros de ambos – agghh martu…mmmghh ya… aggg métemela, no …mmmhh no aguanto po… no importa que duela la weá… métela luego…-

-Si me lo pedís con ese tono de voz mmmgh no puedo negarme amor-

-¿Entonces qué esperai?- la temperatura del cuarto cada vez iba en aumento, parecía que el calor iba a derretir ambos cuerpos en cuestiones de segundos, Manuel estaba desesperado, tanto que parecía una gata en celo ensartando sus uñas en el cuerpo caliente de su amante, éste no dio pie atrás y colocó a Manuel en la cama ubicándose de inmediato entre sus piernas –quiero que lo disfrutes mi vida, quiero que sientas en todo su esplendor mi miembro dentro de vos, así que te aguantas un rato mientras te lubrico -Manuel solo se mordía el labio inferior con deseo mirando hacia arriba al argentino con una cara de ninfómano, sus piernas fueron levantadas dejando al descubierto su mojado y húmedo ano – agghh ~- soltó de una vez mientras la cabeza de Martín se quedaba en esa zona lamiendo todo ese lugar de arriba hacia abajo, metiendo la lengua de vez en cuando para luego sacarla y succionar también llego a la zona del perineo y a los testículos succionando el escroto y recorrer el camino inverso volviendo a meter la lengua una y otra vez.

-Aggh Martín…. Mmmgh me … me voy a correr si segui así po aggh weón… - tomó su miembro con la mano derecha para autosatisfacerse, Martín por su lado ignoro lo dicho por el chileno y procedió a seguir lamiendo, aunque ahora su lengua recorrió todo el largo del miembro de Manuel hasta llegar al glande y sin previo aviso lo metió en su boca haciéndole sexo oral de forma rápida, las piernas del más joven tiritaban, no aguantaba más se correría ahí en ese mismo lugar y momento, tomó las sabanas y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras gemía incontrolablemente por el orgasmo que le ocasiono correrse en el interior de la boca de su novio –mmmg ¿manu se sintió rico?- sonrió el rubio tragándose lo que yacía en su boca mientras masturbaba ambos miembros con distintas manos, el menor solo lo miraba colorado hasta las orejas y completamente satisfecho – métemela luego queri- el rubio sonrió, se acercó a la cadera del menor soltó el miembro ajeno y con la mano libre, estiró un glúteo para dar mejor paso a su hinchado pene –aquí vamos mi vida- sonrió y mascó su labio inferior mientras masajeaba su glande en la entrada del otro, cada vez presionando más y más hacia adentro hasta que toda la punta entró –aggh~- fue el alego del menor que se escuchó posterior a la acción – mmmgh manu tan apretado- empezó a hundirse cada vez más y más llegando así a estar completamente adentro, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor.

-Agghh Martín~ mmgh muévete weón… mmmmgh aagh conchetumare… - se acercó al otro para abrazarlo por el cuello y obligarlo a aplastarlo con su cuerpo, a rosarse el uno con el otro, a sentirse en toda su extensión, lo necesitaba, sentirlo vivo dentro de él y fuera de él – aggh tincho mmmg te amo weón…-

-Manu~~ yo mas- sonrió mientras sus caderas se movían a un ritmo constante, y miraba a esos ojos semi amarillos que tanto le encantaban del menor, esos ojos que a pesar de estar en una cara de enojo, demostraban un brillo único como de inocencia, que el sabia bastante bien que Manuel no tenia, sin embargo amaba esa mirada- aggh mi amor te amo te amo tanto – fue casi lo último que dijo antes de besarlo profundamente en la boca incapaz de saciarse a pesar de besarlo una y otra vez.

-Agg mmhhgg aggh Martín… ~ más rápido agghh t…tócame más aggh mmmg- el mayor obedeció abrazando con sus fornidos brazos al cuerpo delgado del castaño –mmgh ya… ya no puedo más manu… estoy agg estoy muy caliente… -

-Aagg no importa agghh vente luego mmmgh aghh –

Solo unos minutos bastaron, unos cuantos minutos para que el mayor se corriera completamente dentro del ojimiel, y se quedara ahí dando pequeñas estocadas para pasar totalmente el orgasmo, respirando y jadeando cada vez menos frecuente, se miraban y besaban el uno al otro y ahí fue que el rubio tras dar una última estocada fuerte, salió del interior del menor quedando unidos solo por un hilo de semen – ¿contento ahora manu?- se rio entre dientes al ver la cara de felicidad suprema de su pareja – si weón… feliz… -decía recuperándose aún, al fin de cuentas Martín logró entender como atenuar el constante enojo de su manu, una buena sesión de sexo y bastante amor y cariño, otra anotación mental fue, jamás, pero jamás decirle que no a manu cuando tiene ganas o sino tu trasero puede sufrir las consecuencias o quizás te quedes sin casa porque este se encargaría de destruirla.

Al otro día el castaño se veía radiante como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, se duchó y salió rápidamente de la casa, Martín despertó sin saber dónde se había metido su manu, una hora pasó y fue cuando lo escuchó entrar a la pieza con una caja bastante grande que contenía una televisión nueva.


End file.
